


Swapped

by idolhands



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolhands/pseuds/idolhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers for CoA*<br/>An AU fic where Alec was traded for Jace when they went to the Seelie court. Magnus and Alec get some time to discuss their relationship issues and things get heated. Unfortunately, things do not go quite to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapped

Alec flopped down into a chair at the round table and watched Jace leave. He’d thought that being alone with Magnus would be fantastic but he was only just beginning to realise that this was going to get very awkward.

                “So, Gilligan’s Island,” Alec began, not sure where to take the conversation.

                “Alexander, don’t mess around. We need to talk,” Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

                “About what?” Alec asked, trying and failing to feign ignorance.

                “Jace,” Magnus had only said one word but Alec was sure the temperature in the room had dropped a few degrees.

                “I have no idea what...” Alec tried

                “Don’t mess about, we both know what I’m talking about. You keep trying to tell me that you want to try some kind of relationship but them you start flirting with the boy wonder.”

                “I wasn’t flirting!” Alec exclaimed.

                “Really? So you touch everyone’s shoulders like that? Christ, Alec, I’m not against a third person in a relationship but I usually prefer all three people to be aware of it.” Alec spluttered at that.

                “Magnus, I don’t know where this is coming from...”

                “Really? Because I’ve been thinking this for a while. You can’t love me until you let go of Jace. And until you’re honest with people.”

                “I’m always honest,” Alec lied, flushing.

                “Oh yes because sneaking out of the Institute all the time to meet you secret Downworlder boyfriend is the height of truthful behaviour. I honestly don’t know what you’re so afraid of.”

                “Oh, I don’t know, maybe my whole family rejecting me, the Clave abandoning me and having no one at all.”

                “So I’m no one now am I?” Magnus asked coldly.

                “Magnus, that’s not what I meant,” Alec tried to backpedal. Then he thought about what Magnus had said, even if the Shadowhunters turned their backs he would still have Magnus. He supposed that was what it came down to, his boyfriend or his family. And he knew which to pick.

                “I’ll tell them tonight,” Alec burst out.

                “What?” Magnus asked, honestly caught off guard for once, “Alec, I didn’t mean to force you, I...”

                “No, you’re right. I need to be honest with my parents; it’s the only way to be fair to you and them. Come around for dinner tonight and we can tell them together. Even if they disown me I’ll still have you,” Alec stood up and walked across to Magnus, pushing a lock of hair back to look into his eyes.

                “Yes you do,” Magnus replied and he leaned down to kiss Alec. He’d forgotten how amazing kissing him was, every time he’d tried over the past few weeks all he could think of was whether Alec would prefer it to be Jace’s lips over his and whether or not he was ashamed of what he was doing. Now that Magnus was free from all that he could relish in Alec for as long as he wanted, the embrace was full of passion and he knew that Alec felt it too if the Shadowhunter’s grip on his arms to hold his legs up was any indication, “What about Jace?” he whispered when they both came up for air.

                “Jace who?” was all the reply he got. Alec leaned up to kiss him again but Magnus had a better idea. Snapping his fingers, the table disappeared to be replaced with a velvet couch. He fell on to it, dragging Alec with him so he was leaning back on the sofa with Alec straddling his thighs. It took a few moments for Alec to realise the change in position but when he did he squeaked and blushed crimson. Magnus kissed him once more, gentler this time and chuckled softy, Alec was so cute when he blushed and considering how introverted and shy he was compared to Magnus’s extroverted tendencies it didn’t take much. The warlock leaned into him, wondering if he could make his lover blush any more,

                “So, we have a while until the others get back,” he murmured. The words seemed innocent enough but Alec didn’t miss the glint in his eyes.

                “I don’t know,” he said, “If it’s a quick audience they might only be gone half an hour. That’s not much time.”

                “Okay, for starters, darling, I daresay less than half an hour would be more than enough time for me to reduce you to a sweating wreck. Secondly, the fairies don’t do things quickly, I’d say at least two hours if not longer.” Magnus hinted and Alec shivered. He’d forgotten how seductive Magnus could be when he wanted to be, it didn’t help that Alec had missed him like crazy. It wasn’t like he and Magnus had the most exotic incredible sex life, in fact they’d barely made it to third base, but he couldn’t deny that it had taken a sharp decline in the last few weeks. Now that Magnus had told him about Jace and his family he finally understood why the flame had flickered out and died. But it going to reignite if he had anything to say about it.

                “Well,” he teased, “If we have that long then I suppose it couldn’t hurt. What exactly did you have in mind.” He leaned forwards a little so his and Magnus’ foreheads were touching.

                Magnus leaned to the side so his head was turned into Alec’s neck, “I was thinking,” he paused for a second to let his breath settle on Alec’s neck, “Season one of Britain’s Next Top Model.”

                Alec burst out laughing. He had no idea why, the joke wasn’t that funny and he didn’t even know what the show was but the atmosphere in the room must have heightened is reactions. And that idea naturally caused his brain to fantasise about what other reactions it might heighten. He didn’t have to wait long to find out.

                “Or,” Magnus said once Alec had stopped giggling, “I could give you the best night of your life.”

                Alec pulled back a little to look Magnus in the eyes, “It’s four thirty, it nowhere near night time.”

Magnus pulled Alec closer suddenly and crushed their lips together to shut him up. “Cocky little Shadowhunter. Then again, it’s not like being cocky is always a bad thing,” he wiggled his eyebrows and Alec’s blush returned, this time Alec bit his lips in embarrassment causing Magnus to squirm in his seat, “God, Alec, you have no idea how beautiful you look right now.” He gasped and Alec blushed, if possible, even redder. The only difference was that now he knew what to do with it.

“I daresay I’ll look just as beautiful, if not more, in your bed.” Alec tried, he wasn’t usually the type to dirty talk but he figured he might as well give it a go.

“Best idea of the night,” Magnus replied and stood up, holding Alec in place with one hand and vanishing the couch with the other. Alec let out a small ‘eep’ of shock, he always forgot how strong his boyfriend was and he was quite sure that he would have another demonstration of that strength soon enough, if all went well. Suddenly he became nervous; he had no idea what he was doing, what if he made a complete fool out of himself? What if Magnus got sick of having to do everything and left him?

Magnus must have noticed how tense he was, “Alec, is everything okay? You know we don’t have to if you don’t want,” He stroked Alec’s hair with his free hand.

“No, it’s okay it’s just,” Alec paused wondering how to put it, “I just don’t really know what I’m doing and I just don’t want you to get bored or go to someone more exciting.” He looked away from Magnus in shame ‘ _That’s it, Alec’_ he thought to himself, ‘ _You get so far and now you’ve completely ruined any kind of mood_ ’. However, Magnus just rested against a wall so he could hold Alec with just the one hand and placed one finger under Alec’s chin and turned him so his blue eyes met his green ones.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I could not care less how much or little experience you have and the idea of leaving you is insane. I love you just the way you are and I would be honoured to be your first.” The warlock leaned down and kissed him slowly, trying to pour all of his feelings into the gesture.

Alec pulled away and looked Magnus in the eyes, “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.” Magnus almost tripped over Chairman Meow in his hurry to get across the living room and into the bedroom. The cat simply glared and him then hissed and ran over to the window ledge as if he was keeping guard whilst his owner was busy and more than a little distracted. Magnus ignored him completely and focused on opening the door with one hand, holding Alec up with the other and practically making out with him at the same time. And they say men can’t multitask. Eventually he found his way in and collapsed onto the bed with Alec yet again straddling. It was the work of a moment for Magnus to flip them over so he was on top and finally break the kiss to trail his lips down Alec’s neck. His back arched off the bed and he moaned loudly then clapped his hands over his mouth.

“There’s no need for that, Alec,” Magnus slipped Alec’s hand off his lips; “I want to hear you screaming my name later. Anyway, I have parties on a regular basis, I’m fairly sure my neighbours have heard worse.” Magnus leant down to kiss Alec again, this time parting his lips with his tongue, determined to make his Shadowhunter moan again. It didn’t take long. Yes, Alec had kissed Magnus plenty of times but he still couldn’t get used to the sensation. He silently wondered if he ever would. Suddenly he became aware of the fact that he wasn’t really doing anything and, although Magnus said he didn’t care, he figured it couldn’t hurt to try something different. Instead of just staying there and letting Magnus invade his mouth per usual he flicked his tongue out so it met Magnus’ and the warlock groaned loudly. Alec felt himself blush but at the same time a large percentage of his blood flow was rushing somewhere else entirely; he could see why Magnus enjoyed hearing him so much and by the feel of the hard object by his thigh, he wasn’t the only one who appreciated his actions. Spurred on by his boyfriend’s reaction Alec did the same, slowly pushing his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, taking his increasingly loud gasps as encouragement.

Finally, Magnus decided that he’d had enough. The leather pants he was wearing looked cool, yes, but they got downright uncomfortable in situations like this. However, he held back, he still wasn’t sure how far Alec was willing to go and he didn’t want to push him too soon. So, instead of moving straight onto more intimate items of clothing, he simply broke the kiss and sat up so that he could pull of his shirt and throw it somewhere on the floor around him. He’d find it later. Plus, it didn’t hurt that his new position allowed him to look at Alec beneath him. God, his boyfriend looked so beautiful right now, his black hair everywhere, lips red and the pupils of his eyes blown out with lust, almost obscuring the sparkling blue irises. He lowered his hands carefully to Alec’s chest, slipping them up his shirt and carefully mapping all of his scars and muscle with his hands whilst keeping his gaze locked on his so he could spot any signs of worry. Carefully he started lifting the hem of Alec’s shirt, the question plain in his eyes.

Alec could only nod, his throat dry at the promise of what could come next. Now he really thought about it, Magnus had never really seen him with his shirt off. The last time they had got this far it had been late and night and Alec had insisted on keeping the lights off so Magnus couldn’t see him, too scared that of he did he might leave Alec for someone else. Oddly, now he didn’t care what he looked like, Magnus’ gaze seemed to work like some kind of confidence rune, every gaze speaking volumes about how beautiful he thought Alec was. Alec was so happy that he had decided to pursue Magnus after the party, at the time it had seemed foolish and dangerous but now he realised that he would never find someone like Magnus ever again, someone who loved him no matter what and thought he looked like the most attractive person on the planet. With this in mind, when Magnus reached down lower, his hand resting on the top button of Alec’s jeans, Alec just carried on nodding, mainly out of a lack of things to say.

Magnus had waited for Alec to reply and when his lover nodded he wasted no time attempting to undo the buttons and zips but his hands were shaking too badly to manage them. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time that he’d felt this nervous or excited about potentially sleeping with someone. Something about Alec just made everything different, like it was Magnus’ first time too. Eventually he just lost his patience with the fastenings and clicked his fingers, magicking them, along with his, onto the floor on the other side of the room. He stared down at Alec beneath him, mostly undressed with just two thin pieces of cotton in between them and he couldn’t help the moan the escaped his lips.

“Oh God, Alec,” he whispered, scared that if he spoke too loudly he could shatter the tension in the room and ruin everything.

“I know,” Alec replied and he slipped an arm around Magnus’ neck and pulled him down so that he was lying on top of him and resumed their kiss from before. If it had seemed hot before, it was positively explosive by now. Magnus eventually broke the kiss and started trailing them down Alec’s neck again, trying an experimental nip now and again to see if Alec liked it.

Alec did like it, a lot. “Magnus,” he gasped, bucking up against him suddenly and then freezing, blushing, after realising what he’d just done. He’d kissed Magnus before yes and hands had started to wander up shirts but that was the first time that he’d dared to do something so forwards. Magnus must have noticed his uncertainty because he returned to Alec’s mouth and kissed him more gently this time and Alec could almost taste the feelings behind it.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Alexander,” Magnus breathed, the use of Alec’s full name sending shivers down the shorter man’s spine. The warlock could tell that Alec was still unsure about it so he shifted slightly on top of Alec. He wouldn’t call it squirming exactly, nothing so inelegant as that, but it was the only word that could permeate the mist of desire clouding his brain. He moved down Alec and kissed into the crook of his neck and tried to see if he could convince Alec to grind up against him again. He nipped again, harder than last time and he was sure that he was going to leave a very visible bruise but it worked, making Alec practically scream his name this time and arch his back again. However, now that Magnus had shifted down Alec’s body a little, when Alec moved up, his and Magnus crotches ground together and both men moaned in unison.

Alec knew he had to find his voice, he was determined that today would be the day that he finally slept with Magnus and if this continued he wasn’t going to last long enough, “Magnus,” he practically screamed as the warlock bit down on his collar bone, “Magnus, please...”

In a second Magnus had stopped and he moved up again to look Alec in the eyes, “Alec? Are you okay, do you want to stop? We can do if you want.”

“No, you idiot,” Alec tried to huff but the effect was lost by his hands travelling up Magnus’ chest, “I’ve decided I’m ready.”

“Ready?” Magnus asked, checking that he wasn’t misinterpreting what he was hearing, “Ready for what?”

“Just fuck me you lunatic!” Alec yelled, seriously hoping that Magnus’ neighbours really had heard worse.

“All you had to do was ask,” Magnus replied, a devious glint in his eyes. He snapped his fingers yet again whilst realising that he was really quite lazy at getting things before remembering that he was about to get enough exercise anyway. A bottle of lube appeared in his hands with a condom but Alec pushed his hand away,

“I trust you,” was all he said but it made Magnus’ heart swell. And by the looks of things it wasn’t just his heart. The sight of his lover in his bed, naked, ready to be fucked and trusting him implicitly did things to him that no one had ever done before.

Alec swallowed, this was really happening. He couldn’t deny that he was nervous but it wasn’t the worry that had been there before, it was more excitement like Christmas Eve when you know that in a few hours you have all sorts of presents waiting for you downstairs. Suddenly he laughed out loud, realising the irony in the metaphor. He never knew that he had it in him to be so dirty minded, then again Magnus had brought out all kinds of things in him, not all of them personality based.

Magnus looked at him, confused, “Something about this situation amusing to you, Shadowhunter,” his voice was low and sounded almost like a growl which, if possible, turned Alec on even more.

“No,” he squeaked, making the only noise possible through the haze in his brain screaming _By the Angel, you are in Magnus Bane’s bed and he is about to fuck you so hard you probably won’t even be able to remember your name_. Not that it mattered; of course, the only one that he’d need to shout in the near future would be his boyfriend’s. The voice in his head reached a crescendo as he watched Magnus snap open the bottle and pour a little onto his fingers and warm it slightly. Then his hand was moving lower and lower and.

By the Angel.

***

Simon, Clary, Jace and Isabelle made their way out of the pond sopping wet. Meliorn left and Isabelle glared after him, “He is so broken up with,”

Jace laughed but shivered, everyone was freezing. Isabelle suggested going back to the Institute. “No one will be there anyway – they’re all at the Bone City.”

Everyone agreed but Clary was still unsure, “I think I’ll grab a cab back with Simon,” she excused before Jace pointed out what should have been obvious,

“That might be a little difficult seeing that he left already.” Clary’s stomach plummeted, she was such an awful friend. But then a voice sounded from behind some nearby trees and her regret turned to dread.

“No he hasn’t, and you won’t be going anywhere either,” the Inquisitor stepped out from behind the copse, dragging Simon with her, a hand over his mouth. Maryse and Robert Lightwood were right behind her.

Isabelle took one look at her parents and her face turned paper white, “Mum, Dad, I can explain. We were just...”

“Going to the Seelie Court?” the Inquisitor asked, the sarcasm weighing down her voice, “If I remember rightly he was supposed to be with the warlock, Magnus Bane,” she pointed an accusing finger at Jace, “I should have known that someone with such a ridiculous dress sense would try to trick us.” The Inquisitor had let Simon go and as he walked back to Clary, Maryse noticed that their party as one short.

“Isabelle, where’s your brother? Please tell me that the fey don’t have him?” panic clouded the woman’s voice and eyes and Isabelle couldn’t help but tell her even if it got Magnus in trouble.

“Don’t worry, Magnus left a clause in the contract that stated that Jace could leave for a short amount of time if we swapped him for someone else,” Isabelle admitted, “He’s at Magnus’ apartment.”

“Perfect,” the Inquisitor said in a voice that clearly showed that the solution wouldn’t be ‘perfect’ for anyone else involved, “Let’s go there so this group can be all together to explain themselves.” With that she swept off out of the park giving the others no choice but to follow her.

***

Alec couldn’t help but moan and grip Magnus’ hair as he slipped another finger in. It hurt a little but the pleasure more than made up for the pain. All of a sudden Magnus’ index finger hit something and Alec’s back arched off the bed as a scream nearly tore its way out of his throat, “Magnus...please...I can’t last much longer,” he pleaded. Magnus answered by removing his fingers and Alec squirmed, looking for some kind of friction but Magnus held his hips down with one hand. Slowly, the warlock moved them both around so that he was led down and Alec was straddling him. He positioned himself carefully then slid his hands down Alec’s hips, indicating for him to move downwards. He did and both men cried in unison.

But sadly, when you are a busy warlock these things never last very long and the buzzer for his apartment sounded. He waved his hand and it silenced itself, “Not important,” he murmured as he pulled Alec down for a kiss.

***

The Inquisitor tried the buzzer again but nothing happened, “How dare he ignore me!” she fumed and wrenched her stele from her pocket to scribble and opening room on the door. It flew open and she stormed up the stairs into the warlock’s apartment. Isabelle tried to stop her but Maryse touched her hand to indicate that she’d down enough already and followed the other woman up the stairs.

The party gathered in the sitting room but they couldn’t see anything, “I knew it, he must have tried to flee!” then her eyes lit up on the locked door opposite that the teens knew led to the bedroom and they knew that there were very few reasons why it would be locked.

“Inquisitor, Magnus might be sleeping or something, maybe we should just wait,” Isabelle tried but the Inquisitor was having none of it.

“Nonsense, your brother is around here somewhere, I’m sure of it. I want him to explain exactly why he decided to stay and let Jonathan go to the Seelie Court.” Isabelle tried to interrupt again but she knew that she wasn’t going to get anywhere. If she was right the Inquisitor would get her comeuppance as soon as she opened the door.

***

Alec bit down on his lip to stop himself from making any noise. Magnus thrusted into him again and he couldn’t help but shout his name. By the Angel he should have suggested this sooner. He’d been worried that he wouldn’t know what to do but he didn’t really have to do anything, he just had to leave himself in his lover’s capable hands and it seemed...freeing. He was so used to be a Shadowhunter and keeping demons restrained, always having to be in charge and proving his abilities constantly but here just being himself was enough and it seemed to heighten every sensation. Magnus leaned down to crash their lips together once more, mercilessly pillaging his mouth. The two were so caught up in each other that everything else faded into the background.

But it hadn’t faded enough for them not to notice the door crashing open.

***

The Inquisitor stalked towards the door silently, stele held out in front of her. Isabelle shot a quick look at all of her friends and they all seemed to guess what she was thinking, Clary had even half-hidden her eyes behind her hand just in case. However, they all also knew that the Inquisitor wouldn’t be persuaded. She approached the door like you might approach a dangerous animal and quickly carved in an opening rune, flinging the door open like she was the most intelligent person on earth.

That was when the Inquisitor, Maryse, Robert, Isabelle, Jace, Simon and Clary walked in to find Alec Lightwood, up to then a fairly respected Shadowhunter, straddling the High Warlock of Brooklyn, clearly in the middle of something.

***

The two sprang apart to see the Inquisitor, Alec’s parents, Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon stood in the doorway wearing expressions ranging from embarrassment to shock to disgust and back to embarrassment. Clary had fled the room fairly quickly and their other friends looked like they wished they’d done the same. The adults on the other hand seemed rooted to the spot in horror and they seemed to be making a very high percentage of the disgusted facial expressions. Jace had been too but Alec guessed that was probably just a result of him walking, well crashing, in on his best friends having sex; it was fairly understandable.

“Mum!” Alec screamed and quickly dragged the duvet up to cover himself and Magnus. Not that that helped matters in any way.

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!” Robert roared but Maryse placed a hand on his arm to placate him a little. She, too, seemed shocked but not as repulsed as the other two adults. Alec hoped that was a good thing.

“Robert, please, I think we need time to talk about this. Let’s not jump to conclusions,” she replied but this only served to anger Robert even further.

“JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS? WHAT MORE EVIDENCE DO YOU WANT, WOMAN?” He stormed out in a rage but Alec could still hear his boots on the floor of the living room. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes, he had hoped that once he explained to his father that he really loved Magnus everything would be fine but it seemed like that dream was flying further away every second.

“Alec,” Maryse said gently, seeing the tears in her son’s eyes, “Have five minutes to....erm....compose yourself and then come outside so we can talk about this.” With that she left, dragging the Inquisitor after her.

The door slammed shut behind them and Alec moved to get up but Magnus touched his hips gently to slow him down, “Whoa, Alexander, where are you going,” he muttered softly, brushing the hair out of his boyfriends’ eyes. The confident Alec had disappeared to be replaced with the shy, nervous Alec from before who refused to even look at Magnus.

“You heard my Mum, they want me dressed and outside in five minutes. It’ll probably take me that long to find all of my clothes,” his poor attempt at humour wasn’t fooling anyone and Magnus placed a careful hand on his chin to force him to look into his eyes,

“Alec, do you honestly, truly want to stop?”

“Well, no, but...”

“Then why should we? I have a better idea,” a mischievous glint sparkled in Magnus’ eyes and Alec couldn’t deny that it was incredibly sexy.

“What?” he asked, on his guard now.

“A true host never refuses to give his guests some form of entertainment,” Magnus whispered in his ears and Alec could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The sudden intrusion had done nothing to abate either man’s arousal and alec figured that that should probably worry him but he could consider more on that idea later,

“Well, if that’s true it’d be rude not to.”

Unfortunately, it seemed that having sex with your formerly secret boyfriend whilst your parents wait in the next room was easier said than done. Alec couldn’t deny that it was great but something was still missing from before and he knew that they might be here for a while. He definitely didn’t need his mother coming back in to check on him. It was whilst Alec was pondering this that he shifted slightly and so Magnus’ next thrust aimed slightly differently and hit that particular spot deep inside him.

“MAGNUS!” he screamed, suddenly no longer caring that his reputation was probably being shredded into tinier pieces as the seconds went on thanks to the stars bursting behind his eyes. All of a sudden he was getting closer and closer and now that Magnus knew where to strike it seemed that they might make it out in under five minutes after all.

***

Suffice to say the people on the other side of the door were enjoying things a lot less. “Well, look on the bright side,” Simon figured, “At least him not buzzing us up was nothing personal.” The teens grinned at this and Jace actually laughed at the adults’ horrified faces but a sudden shout cut short the humour. They couldn’t be sure through the walls but it had sounded awfully like Magnus’ name.

“Are they....?” Simon asked tentatively.

“It appears so, yes,” Jace replied with no inflection at all but he couldn’t help being proud of his Parabatai for standing up to his parents like this, although he would have preferred it if he hadn’t had to witness it with his own eyes. The shouts got steadily louder and it didn’t sound like there was any chance of the slowing down any time soon.

***

Alec twined his hands through Magnus’ hair again as he struggled for breath among the sensation assaulting him from all side. He could feel the slightly familiar tug in the pit of his stomach, “Magnus...I’m going to...;” he couldn’t even finish the sentence properly as Magnus thrust deeper than before and fireworks exploded in front of his eyes. He heard someone yell Magnus’ name and it took him a while to realise that it must have been him. Magnus came only seconds afterwards and Alec collapsed on top of him, desperately wanting to fall asleep but he knew that the time had come to face his parents once and for all. He had Magnus and that was what mattered, screw his parents and the Inquisitor and his friends. If they couldn’t accept him then they weren’t worth his time to begin with.

Magnus had summoned a wet cloth from, presumably, the bathroom and he set to work cleaning them both up as Alec looked around for his clothes. His shirt looked like it was over by the dresser and his jeans, underwear and socks were scattered about on the floor at the foot of the bed. He finally pulled off Magnus and stood up to gather his things, steadfastly ignoring his slight limp and the bites that he knew were scattered all over his chest. It was as he was bending down to retrieve his shirt that he realised Magnus was still in bed staring at him. He turned to see Magnus looking him up and down and practically licking him lips. Alec looked away quickly, he shouldn’t be that aroused so easily after sex as amazing as that. He pulled on his clothes and then stood by the door,

“Magnus? Erm....would you mind coming with me or would you prefer to stay in here out of the way?” Alec was desperately hoping that it would be the first option.

Magnus flung the covers off his legs and got up, seemingly not caring that he wasn’t wearing anything, “You Shadowhunters and your stupid questions,” he kissed Alec chastely this time, “As if I would leave you alone with them for this.” He strode around the room pulling on trademark leather skinny jeans and a vest top with the pride flag on it, probably just to piss everyone off. That was Magnus to the core. Once he was ready Alec gripped his hand for support and stepped out to face his family.

***

Alec wasn’t at all sure how to start this conversation. Meet my new Warlock? Yes I’m gay, what gave it away? Enjoy the show? Somehow he guessed that that would start things off on the wrong foot. Magnus, however, had no qualms about making everyone else thoroughly uncomfortable. He clicked his fingers and an armchair poofed into view which he dropped down into and, curling an arm around Alec’s waist, pulled his boyfriend onto his lap. Alec let out a small squeak of surprise but didn’t protest although he did acknowledge that this was going to make serious conversation much more difficult.

“So....” he tried, not sure how to begin, “Any questions?” The room went silent but Jace slowly lifted his hand, “Is it going to be a really weird question?”

“Fairly.”

“Can I stop you?”

“No.” Jace took Alec’s sigh of dismay to indicate that he could carry on, “How long have you two been sleeping together anyway because I can’t think of much time that you haven’t been with one of us or sleeping. And I know you’ve been sleeping because you snore.”

Alec dismissed the joke at the end to answer the real question, “Actually....this was the first time we’ve actually slept together.” He decided to repeat Jace’s choice of word to save his parents from being shocked too much too early on in the conversation.

“Aww, congratulations!” Isabelle squealed but stopped when everyone apart from Simon glared at her. He was too busy looking uncomfortable and out of place.

“Miss Lightwood, I hardly think that is appropriate considering the circumstance,” the Inquisitor reprimanded.

“To the contrary, Imogen,” Maryse replied, “I think my son trusting someone enough to commit to them in that way is certainly something to celebrate. Alec, I am happy for you as well.” Alec smiled brightly at his mother and sister, at least that was two allies.

“Jace,” Isabelle prompted.

“What? Oh, right, yeah, of course I’m fine with it. Well, I say fine, I’m a little pissed that you didn’t tell me sooner. You should have been able to trust me,” Jace replied sounding a little hurt.

“Jace, I didn’t mean to hurt your feeling, it was just,” Alec paused, considering whether he should come clean totally. Magnus squeezed his midriff encouragingly so Alec decided to he might as well go for it, “I’ve had a crush on you since we were eleven,” he confessed and Jace’s blonde head snapped up.

“What?” he almost shouted, “How did I not notice that?”

“What can I say,” Alec replied with a small grin and a shrug, “I’m good at hiding things.”

“Well, you’re not that good,” Jace pointed out, “Me and Isabelle have known for ages.” This time it was Alec’s turn to look shocked but before he could speak his father butted in.

“Then why didn’t either of you say something to us, we could have fixed this,” he said gesturing at Alec and Magnus who was burying his face in Alec’s neck and kissing him.

“Robert!” Maryse sounded angry. Not furious enough to shout but angry all the same and her tone warned her husband not to speak any more. However, before she could speak, Isabelle butted in.

“Because it as none of your business, you homophobic prick!” she announced and everyone stood slack jawed in shock. No one had ever heard Isabelle talk like that before, certainly never to her father. Robert raised his hand as if to hit her but before he could Maryse flipped him over like a rag doll so he fell and hit his head on Magnus’ coffee table which everyone was sure hadn’t been there moments ago.

Robert stumbled to his feet looking murderous, “What the hell do you think you’re doing!” he thundered, “You are my wife and you will show me some respect. Come with me, we’re going.” He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her out but she twisted out of his grip with an equally savage expression.

“No.”

“What do you mean, no? What are you doing?”

“What I should have done years ago,” Maryse sounded triumphant, “Leave me alone and get out of my life, my children’s lives and my institute.”

Robert got up and stormed out with an expression that promised revenge and the Inquisitor got up to follow him.

“This will get out,” she hissed, “And everyone will tear your reputation to shreds. You and your children’s.”

“Let them,” Maryse shrugged off, “What matters to me is my children.” With that Imogen was pushed out of the house by an invisible force and the door slammed shut behind her.

“Good riddance,” Magnus dusted off his hands, “Does anyone want coffee whilst we discuss this?” He looked at Maryse with a newfound respect, it took a gutsy woman to take that kind of behaviour in her stride and stand up to the Inquisitor.

“No, it’s fine,” Alec’s mother looked weary, “Let’s get some rest. Alec, you can come with us or stay here, I don’t mind.”

“I’ll stay here if you don’t mind, Mum.” Alec decided and everyone filed out leaving Magnus cuddling Alec in the chair.

“Are you alright,” Magnus asked.

“Yes, I think I am,” Alec grinned. The evening hadn’t gone as planned but a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders and he’d never been happier.


End file.
